Next Generation
by NnyFangurl
Summary: Is Hogwarts ready for the next generation of students? The Potters? The Malfoys? Read and find out! (R/R) CHAPTER 4 UP!!
1. Diagon Alley

Next Generation  
  
Notes: M'kay. This starts out as the tale about couples'   
Children going off to their first year at Hogwarts!  
I'm not telling anything else. Hope you enjoy it.  
I'm doing this straight from the book,  
Not by the movie.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter material copyrighted to  
J.K. Rowling. However, all fanfictional characters  
belong to the author.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Diagon Alley  
  
  
The sun beamed proudly over head, as children rushed back and forth between the small alley, lined with shops. Parents making last minute purchases, as well as hurrying for school supplies. It was promptly early morning, on the very last day of the summer. Good thing too, the heat that had been much more intense was dying down with cool breezes moving into the area.   
  
  
Children, around 11 years of age, appearing to be friends had their noses pressed against the glass window of a dark shop - a sign over head reading "Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy." The soft hooting made the children sigh. Pets were always last on the list.  
  
However, the scene focused on, itching towards another shop that lined the Alley. The sign above the shop swung dully in an oncoming breeze. Two children were standing outside of the shop, as well as two adults behind them. They were outside 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'   
  
The door was pushed open, and the ringing of an upper bell, which chirped intently over head, was heard. A skinny woman in brilliant purple robes quickly darted from the back, upfront. Her blue eyes twinkling mysteriously. "Harry Potter!" She waved her hand towards the now adult. "Great to see you! It's been forever, dear." Harry merely smiled. "Yes, well I'm here all over again."  
  
"Family? Oh how nice! Aren't you Hermione Granger?" The slim girl blushed faintly. Nodding her head. "Yes I am, formerly." Harry grinned at her, taking one of her hands and giving it a light squeeze. "Marvelous! Excellent! What can I do for you two?" Harry merely glanced down to his two children, standing quietly. "Robes, for these two, Madam." His green eyes sparkled mysteriously.  
  
"Hogwarts! Oh great, come come.." A girl with bushy golden brown hair, and curious green eyes followed the much older lady farther into the shop, trailing behind her was her brother. A black haired boy, with brown eyes. "Up on those footstools dears!" Obeying, the two climbed onto them. "My father also said we may have dress robes, miss." The girl stated, just as Madam Malkin began to fit her with a black robe.  
  
"What is your name, dear girl?" She asked.  
"Lily Potter miss," Said the girl.  
"And I'm James!" The boy perched up.  
"All ready for Hogwarts you two?"  
"Yes."  
  
There was little chatter about Hogwarts, and the way things had been going so far, by Madam Malkin. Who presented Lily and James' parents with their children in perfectly fitted black robes, as well as dress robes. Lavender for Lily, and navy blue for James. "Always the best, Madam." Harry said, examining the pleased looks on his children's faces. Hermione smiled, arm linked with her husbands. "Did you two say thank you?"   
  
"Yes Mum!" Lily perked up, standing next to her mother.  
"Oh yea, Thank you Madam." James grinned.  
"You're welcome dears, fourteen Sickles, Harry."  
  
Lily shot James a discouraging look, as their father payed the amount of money for the Hogwarts robes, and dress robes. Hermione smiled, and thanked her again, before ushering the lot outside through the door. "Come on you lot. We have to get your school books, then meet Draco and Ginny." Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh this is your mother's favorite part of school shopping, kids." Hermione playfully hit Harry in the shoulder he was chuckling loudly.  
  
James looked eagerly displeased. "Books? Argh. I thought we didn't need books at this school." Lily turned her sharp gaze at her brother. "Of course you need books, you can't enter a school and not expect to learn anything." Hermione looked down at her daughter. It was obvious her wit, and thirst for learning had been somewhat reflected in Lillian Marie. James made a face, and pretended to gag himself.   
  
  
  
They bought schoolbooks at Flourish and Blotts, whom still had shelves, stacked full of books. James nearly had a heart attack when he entered the shop spotting just how large some of the books were, but was relieved when he learned they did not need such the larger books for their year. Lily had bought some extra books, James did not. He allowed his father to pick out all the books he needed for first year, then retreated to the doorway of the shop to wait for them.  
  
"I thought I was going to faint looking at those books any longer." James said, when the three finally exited, Lily with a bag clung tightly in both hands. "You just don't like to read James." Lily rolled her eyes, the both of them walking ahead of their parents.   
  
"I do too," James snapped back.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"You do not!"  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"NOT NOT NOT TIMES FIVE GALLEONS!"  
  
"TOO TOO TOO TIMES SIX!"  
  
"CHILDREN!" Hermione bellowed at the two, who had quieted down eagerly. "No more fighting you two, or we might go home." Harry said smirking. Of course he was joking, but by him saying this, Lily and James carefully backed up on either sides of their parents. "They said near Ollivanders, right Harry?" Hermione asked, as they walked. it was of course very silent. "Yes. They did." Ollivanders' shop had not changed at all. It was still narrow and shabby looking.   
  
As they reached it the door swung open, and a fiery redheaded girl stepped out. In her hands was a mahogany wand, appearing to be eight inches. Her gray eyes lit up when she spotted the four. "Uncle Harry! Aunt Hermione! Hi Lily, James!" She was already in robes, they were a bit too big on her due to how skinny and long she was. "Gabby!" Lily and James cried in union. Gabby waved to them, before rushing up to Harry and Hermione. Each adult giving her a hug.  
  
"Gabby? Are you?--Hermione! Harry!" A young women, with the same fiery red hair, walked out from the shop. "GINNY!" Hermione yelped, very delighted to see her old best friend. She hadn't seen her in years. Harry waved. "Hullo Ginny!" Ginny joined the group, just as Draco walked outside of the shop, at his side was a small pale boy. Blonde hair of his father's and the brown eyes of his mothers. He was waving a eleven inch, Dragonsting wand in content.   
  
"Why mister Malfoy is that you?" Harry said, grinning. Draco looked up his gray eyes widened. " 'Ello Potter!" He replied, still smirking. "Daniel!" Hermione bent down, as the boy looked up, rushing over to her. "Look at my wand!" Daniel replied, indeed he was very excited. Ginny laughed, and linked her hand with Draco's own. "How have you two been? All ready for this?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Our house is a disaster area. We've been preparing for this for a full month." Draco chuckled. "Usual story at our manor as well." Ginny sighed, and looked down at the four children. "One month, three days, and two hours." Harry raised a brow. "Been counting, Gin?" Ginny's eyes softened a bit, as she nodded. "Children, go off to get your wands. We'll go get your owls." Hermione waved to both Lily and James. Lily left the bag at her mother's side nodding as she dragged James into the shop.  
  
  
  
As soon as the two of them walked in, the glowing eyes of a pale-faced man greeted them. "Hello hello Lily Potter, James Potter," Said the man known as Mr. Ollivander. "You are named after your grandparents. Ah, but you look so much like your parents." James glanced at the man. An expression of which he thought this guy was truly off his rocker.  
  
"I remember when your father, Harry came into my shop all those years ago. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. And your mother, willow, ten inches, good for Charms work." Lily watched the old man cross the room, pulling forth few boxes and settled them on the front desk. "You first, Mister Potter come come."   
  
James stepped forward. "Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander's eyes traveled James curiously. "I'm left handed." James stated plainly. "Hold out your arm, then." James did so. He began to measure James quickly. James' eyes couldn't keep track of what he was doing. Ollivander moved away to pull down more boxes from shelves, allowing the tape measurer to dance across on it's own.   
  
"Alright, here we are Mister Potter!" Ollivander said, as the tape measure collapsed to the floor, holding out a wand for him to take. "Ebony and unicorn hair, ten inches." James took the wand and waved it. A burst of sparkles came from the tip of his wand, exploding in Olivander's face. "No, that won't do." He took the wand from him, and handed him another one. "Maple and dragon heartstring. Nine inches."   
  
James waved it eagerly, and the shelves beside where Lily was watching, clattered, and collapsed forward. "That won't do either." He sighed, and took the wand. "You are tricky, Mister Potter. Like your father. Here, try this one. Mahogany, ten inches." James took the wand, and waved it. Heat surged through his fingertips as a burst of sparkles emitted from the tip of it. "Yes, indeed. Very well. Should've known." His silver eyes twinkled, as he took the wand from James. He put it back into the box, and wrapped it up in brown paper.  
  
  
"Miss Potter, you are next!" Lily perked up, and stepped forward away from the clatter of boxes that were now on the floor. James stepped back, with his boxed wand in his hands. He looked rather pleased with himself. "Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander repeated. "I'm er--right handed sir." Lily said politely. "Hold out your arm, then." And he began to measure her with the tape measurer that had restored to life. He retreated back to the shelves and pulled out more wands. "Alright, thank you." Once again, the tape measurer fell to the floor.  
  
"This one. Holly and phoenix feather, seven and a half inches." Lily grabbed it and waved it. Nothing happened. Ollivander took it from her, as it clattered against the desk. "Ah, let's try this. Willow, Eight and a half inches," Lily took the wand and her fingertips grew warm. She dramatically waved the wand over her head, and am explosion of blue and gold sparkles bursted from her wand. Ollivander clapped. "Very impressive Miss Potter." All the time eyes still twinkling.  
  
They each paid for their wands, and retreated back outside with them wrapped up. Not before saying a pleasant thank you to Mister Ollivander. Once they had left, Ollivander began to pick up the fallen boxes. "Interesting. Very much."  
  
"I think we are ready...for the new generation." 


	2. Again the Journey from the Platform

Next Generation  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Again the Journey from the Platform  
  
  
  
  
The last night at home for the Potters was indeed very exciting. Lily was the first one to wake up on September first, and finish up her last minute packing. Elegantly, she folded her dress robes up and stuck them into her baggage. She was already dressed and ready to go when her brother and parents awoke. Lily looked at the corner of her room, to check up on her owl. A beautiful female barn owl it was. Gold and brown, with bright golden eyes. She had come to name her Sniffles.   
  
James had kept to himself, in his room. Staring at his owl, and sitting on his A History of Magic textbook. His pet had overtaken James. And he had come to name a male snow furred owl, Prongs. After his grandfather. His things were scattered across the bedroom, when he woke up that morning. And he quickly hurried up to stuff them all in and dress.  
  
It felt like a lifetime, before Hermione had called them down, being that it was time to go. Lily came racing down the stairs at top speed. Extremely excited, and checking over her parchment paper. James looked tired as he left his room, "Be careful with Prongs, dad please." James reminded Harry, who was carrying his cage down the stairs. "I know, James." Harry reassured his tired son.   
  
Once their trucks had all been loaded into the family car, the Potter family crammed into the jammed car, as they set off for King's Cross. The sun was still out, and brilliantly shining over the pink skyline. James fell asleep in the middle of the ride, and ended up leaning against Lily's shoulder. Lily sighed, and watched the window. She was too excited to feel tired.   
  
They reached King's Cross at about half past nine AM. "Here we are." Hermione stated fondly. Lily jumped up, causing James to snap awake. His brown eyes looking about wildly. "Hm?" Lily prodded him in the side, as she fled from the side door of the car. "Come along now, James." Her brother quickly followed her.  
  
Their luggage was unpacked from the car, and put on rollers. Lily had slight trouble getting the hang of pushing her things, but as soon as they entered between platform nine and ten, she was fine. "Nine and three quarters, right dad?" James asked, pointing towards the dividing barrier between. "Yes," Responded Harry, Hermione at his side. Hermione kept a close eye on her children, due to tourists swarmed across the platforms.  
  
"Let's go James, first!" James sped towards the platforms' dividing barrier. He kept running until he disappeared from view. Lily followed as well as both their parents. The scarlet steam engine puffed and whistled as it was paused at the platform. The Hogwarts express it certainly was. Harry's eyes ran to the steam engine. "Memories, eh?" He whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded happily. It just seemed like yesterday it was their first year together.  
  
The platform buzzed with students, clad in various robes, shoving their carts across the platform, trying to find a compartment. "Hermione! Harry!" Called a voice, and through the crowd came a skinny red-haired young man, at his hand a brown haired girl. Harry's eyes ran wide. "Ron!" He ran up to greet his best friend with a hug. "Hullo, Harry..Hermione." Smiled his young wife. "Lavender! You look beautiful." Hermione smiled, embracing the young women. "You too, Ron!"   
  
"Hullo Uncle Ron, aunt Lavender." Lily calmly stated, standing beside James. "Hullo, Lily, James!" Ron chuckled, looking down at the two children. "Where is Violet?" James asked quietly. Lavender's green eyes twinkled with pride. "Oh she's off trying to find a compartment." Harry glanced around the platform again. "Wow...this is like a reunion. Everybody is here."  
  
Hermione looked up, and her eyes widened. A young woman, rushing across the platform, with a little boy at her side, could only be Miss Cho Chang. The infamous Ravenclaw Seeker. Close behind was their Gryffindor classmate, Neville Longbottom, having children of his own as well. "Are Ginny and Draco here yet?" Hermione asked Ron curiously. Ron nodded. "Yes, their children are on the train though."  
  
"Hermione, we better see them off, it's getting late." Shoving through the crowd, and saying goodbye to Ron and Lavender, Lily and James looked for an empty compartment. They found on, in the middle of the train. Harry began to unload, and shove both of their heavy trunks into the corners. "I remember when I first did this, I dropped it twice on my foot." He earned a small laugh from Lily, who was trying to help out.  
  
"Goodbye!"  
"Bye mum, owl candy!"  
"Owl as soon as you get there!"  
  
Harry turned to see whom the voices belonged to. There he spotted Katie Bell, who was one Gryffindor's best chasers. And she was waving to a fiery redheaded young girl, obviously her daughter. He smiled a bit. Katie was married to Fred Weasley. However, the former prankster was not in sight, for the crowd began to form again.   
  
"Good luck." Harry said, giving both his children a hug. Hermione, with tears in her eyes kissed both her children goodbye, as they hurried back on the train. Quickly sitting down, James stuck his head out of the window and began to wave to his parents. "Bye mum, bye dad!"  
  
"Bye! Have fun--Behave yourself!" Called Hermione.  
"Owl as soon as possible!" Harry called back, waving.  
  
  
The train began to whistle, and then to move. James stuck his head back into their compartment. Lily stood up as soon as they began to move away from the platform. She peered out into the slim aisle way, watching as kids moved towards the back of the train to change into school robes. "I'm going to go find the others, James." Her brother merely nodded, as Lily disappeared down the aisle. James sat quickly, and scooted over to the window, peering out.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me. Is anybody sitting here?"  
  
James' head snapped in the direction of the voice, to see a pair of nervous blue eyes looking at him. Dirty blonde hair was messy. Robes shabby and looking second handed. "No, go ahead. Sit down." The boy quickly sat across from him. "So what's your name?" The nervous boy asked James.  
  
"James Potter," He held out his hand. "And you are?"  
  
"Gerald Lupin." The shy boy shook his hand.  
  
"Great to meet you! Can I call you Gerry?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind at all."  
  
  
  
After wandering towards the back of the train, Lily had discovered Daniel as well as Gabby sitting farther on, with two girls and one boy. The two girls were Violet Weasley and Katelyn Weasley. The boy was black haired and asian looking. He introduced himself as Ricky Chang. "So are you guys excited about going to Hogwarts?" Lily asked intently, eyes shining brightly with excitement. Ricky nodded nervously. "My mum went here. Say she was one of the best quidditch players." Daniel raised a brow. "Yea...well, it should be fun." His voice was a dull drawl.  
  
Lily calmly smiled, and rolled her eyes. She wanted to do some exploring. The train made a sudden push forward, and she bumped into somebody head on. "Oh, excuse me, so sorry." Lily's face went pink. "Watch were you're going, Potter!" A male voice tingled with a slight hiss. She was faced to face with Steven Snape. Professor Snape's youngest nephew. Lily rolled her eyes, and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'd be careful, if I was you, Potter.." He stated quietly.  
  
  
Darkness coated the area sometime later on, as James and Gerald perked up, the two had been chatting for a while. James was the first one to notice outside of the window. Eagerly he began to point. "Look!" The train had begun to slow down. The sky was glistening purple and pastel blue, trees and mountains whooshed past them in a slowed motion. Before Gerald could reply, Lily burst into the doorway. "Let's go you two, we're here!"  
  
Through the corridor, the group of children began to file out of the train, only to be greeted with such a murky sight. It was dark out by the time they had reached the station. Lily calmly rejoined next to James, and the group of friends stayed together. "Where do we go?" Heavy footsteps got their attention, and the familiar giant loomed over them. "Firs' years! Over here!" He bellowed. James knew it to be Hagrid. Filed in a neat line, they began to walk towards the giant.   
  
The pathway was anything but pleasing, Lily gripped into James to keep from loosing her balance and falling. Ricky was trying to follow a small blonde girl, but nearly fell on her. "Yeh'll got ta' stay ta'gether now." They heard Hagrid yelp, as the sight of Hogwarts came into view on the other side of a large black lake. Boats were lined within the coastline, and Violet looked disgusted. She hated traveling by boat.  
  
After getting heavy directions not to overload the boat, James, Gerald, Lily, and Violet all got into the same boat. The rest of the group divided into the other two boats that would carry them across the lake. Through the whole trip towards the elegant castle, Violet was clung to Lily in fright. She really could not wait to get off the boat. As soon as they crossed the lake, Violet tripped and nearly fell onto the shoreline if it wasn't for James he had grabbed her by the sides of her robes.  
  
Hagrid turned around to make sure everyone had gotten off safely, then carefully marched them towards the castle. "Ta'gether now everyone." Each, as nervous as they came, looked up to the castle as they walked up the stairs, and up towards the huge polished doors.  
  
"Wow..." 


	3. The Sorting Hat

Next Generation  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Sorting Hat  
  
  
  
Once inside the entrance hall, curiously following behind the Professor that had greeted them at the door, and was leading them inside. Voices chattering from some doorway that didn't seem to be a distance away. Lily sighed, taking in all the sights and scenes of the lovely and large area. Torches flickered, and the flames brightened the hallways. James was taken back by the crests of each house resting high over head to see.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your houses' dormitory, and spend free time in your common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of this year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor."  
(--HPAPS, pp114)  
  
James' face twitched, as they filed up the stairs leading into the Great Hall. "Sounds like a lot of work." He said, while nudging Gerald. Gerald remained silent, and nodded with a short smile. The doors burst open, towards the great Hall. "Form a line, now and stay behind." McGonagall stated, as James hurried in line behind Gerald, whom Lily slipped in front of.  
  
The hall was lit by candles that were suspended in midair, causing Violet to burst into giggles. As well as four tables, all with curious students eyeing the first years. Another long table was at the front of the hall, and that's where the teachers were. McGonagall led them up there, James was so busy looking around, and he bumped into Gerald in front of him.  
  
Lily was watching McGonagall intently, as she pulled out a four-legged stool in front of the first years. They're layed a ragged old hat, which seemed to be much older and dirty then it looked. Violet stared. What would they have to do to be sorted? The question boggled their minds. The hat bounced suddenly, causing Lily to jump back, then it began to sing.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends.  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
(HPATPS - pp 118)  
  
  
The hall burst out into applause. Daniel was slapping his side in great amusement and clapping at the same time. "A hat! How great!" Violet chipped up, smiling brightly at the ol' hat. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put the hat on and be sorted," She looked down at her list. "Abbott, Selenity!"   
  
The small blonde girl marched out of the line, with curious bright blue eyes walked up to the stool, sat and put on the hat. She closed her eyes and carefully waited for the result. The hat paused and screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table was in an uproar of cheering as Selenity got down and ran to join her new founded house.  
  
"Bones, Patty!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Obviously friendly with each other, the black haired girl ran at top speed to be seated next to Selenity.  
  
"Chang, Ricky!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Marie!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Lily was humming, and cheering along with everyone who got sorted. Daniel looked sickly. Where was he going to go? He gulped and pondered the thought in his mind some more.  
  
"Longbottom, Carol!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Longbottom, Xavier!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Lupin, Gerald!"  
Poor Gerald looked as if he was hit with a brick. Shakily, he walked up, sat down and put on the hat. After a minute or so it finally bellowed --  
"GRYFFINDOR!" And the gryffindor table exploded with cheering upon their first new student.  
  
"Malfoy, Daniel!"   
Once again the hall grew in silence when the thought of a Malfoy was sighted. Nervously, the pale blonde-haired brown-eyed boy sat down and placed the hat on his head. Now, his sorting took well up to five minutes before shocking everyone, with it's bellowing choice.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Once again, the table cheered, as a shocked Daniel went to take his seat.  
  
"Malfoy, Gabby!"  
The red head walked up smirking; looking rather pleased with her. She sat down and placed the hat on her head. Took only a moment before the hat screamed. "SLYTHERIN!" Of course, this was expected...somewhat. Gabby stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
Whispering broke out across the hall, as the black-haired boy walked upward and placed the hat on to be sorted. Another, very long sorting James held. Before the hat finally yelped.   
"GRYFFINDOR!" James stood up and walked smoothly to the cheering gryffindor table.  
  
"Potter, Lily!"  
Two? Of course. The shocked look on Professor Snape's face said it all when she stood up and placed the hat on her head. She was sorted in a few seconds. "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily hurried to her feet, and ran to her new house.  
  
It went on like that. Violet and Katelyn were sorted into Gryffindor. Seth Thomas became a Ravenclaw; Turpin Lara became a Slytherin. And finally, Snape Steven became another Slytherin. Of course once settled, Lily and James clapped wildly for the rest of the first years getting sorted. "I thought I wasn't going to make it." James' head slammed against the table. Chuckling, the other Gryffindors happily greeted the new arrivals.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, and calmed the hall, his face beaming with pride. "Welcome to a fresh New Year at Hogwarts! All students are to be reminded, that First Years are not permitted to wander off the grounds towards the forbidden forest." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Quidditch tryouts begin next week. Please contact Madam Hooch if interested in playing for your house."  
  
"Thank you! Let the feast begin!"  
  
The tables were litered with food as Lily's jaw dropped. Once again, she began to help herself to potatoes and chicken. A few of the older gryffindors were chattering about what the summer was like. "No of course not. Blimey, I've been training to play Quidditch for the past month!" Piped a second year, talking to a black haired girl seated across from her.  
  
"What are you?" The discussion was high and very mild. "Muggleborn." Replied a boy. "I'm pureblood." Lily spooned her potatoes listening only halfly. She was busily gazing around the Great Hall up and around at the bewitched sky above them, which twinkled with stars.  
  
"LILY!" Lily dropped her spoon and looked over to Violet, eyes wide. Her friend merely laughed. "I said, do you want any peas?" Lily shook her head, and nibbled on a chicken strip. "Are you really Harry Potter's daughter?" Lily looked back up to find a curly-haired blonde boy staring at her. Lily nodded, sipping from her goblet of iced pumpkin juice. He gasped, but Lily was used to it.  
  
Once everyone had finished with dinner, plates clattered and disappeared as quickly as they came. Desert followed, James flicked a spoonful of ice cream at Gerald, who was caught off guard and was whacked in the eye. The two began to laugh. Lily rolled her eyes, and decided on having a light piece of apple pie. She was already pretty full as it was.  
  
"I want to play Quidditch, but I'm not sure I'll make it." When the laughter died down, Gerald was on the subject of quidditch. "I want to try out for Seeker." James shoved a piece of a cake stick into his mouth. " 'Ut I'll haf ta be as 'ood.., He swallowed the rest. "As good as my dad that is." Gerald helped himself to a ‚clair. "I bet you'll be great." He ate it quickly, and sipped on the contents of his goblet. The chatter went on for another fifteen minutes of Quidditch and through the ages of it.  
  
At last, though the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood up as the hall fell silent again. He had his wand in his hands. "Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" And a burst of sparkles emitted from the tip of his wand in the shape of words. Soon the school began to sing.  
  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring us back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!"  
(--HPATPS pp, 128)  
  
Laughter and cheering rung out across the hall again, as Dumbledore clapped his hands. "And now, bedtime off you trot!" Figures in robes fitted with shiny "P"'s on their robes stood up and began to lead their houses out of the Great Hall. A dark haired girl stood up, and she peered at the Gryffindor table with a hearty smile. "Alright gryffindors, line up and follow me please!"  
  
And up the marble staircases walked the tired Gryffindor house. James began to breathe hard as soon as they reached the second floor. "How...much...longer." He was leaning against Gerald. Daniel was lagging behind a tired Violet. The portraits that hung in the corridors were smiling, and eagerly glancing over the first year students in delight. More staircases were climbed, and James thought his legs were going to break.  
  
"Here we are, everyone!" Finally, once on the seventh floor she chimed as they came to a halt in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady with a smile on her face. "Password dear?" She asked. "Alohomora," Said the Prefect, and the portrait swung open, they all quickly piled into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Quickly, the girls were directed towards one door to their dorm rooms, as well as the boys through another. James, Daniel, and Gerald said goodnight to the girls before filing up a spiraling staircase to their tower dorms. As soon as they stepped through the door of their dorms, they found their trunks already there. James collapsed on a four-poster bed. "This bed is better then the one I have at home!" The others chuckled, hurrying to put on their pajamas. James was the last to change.   
  
"Goodnight you guys." Gerald said, climbing into bed. A yawn and a g'night were exchanged before each boy fell asleep to the calm breezing of the wind tapping against the window. 


	4. Morning at Hogwarts

Next Generation  
  
Chapter Four: Morning at Hogwarts  
  
Quick Key:  
Lillian Marie Potter - Daughter of Mr. and Mrs Harry Potter.  
James Harry Potter - Lily's brother.  
Violet Weasley - Ron and Lavender's only daughter.  
Ricky Chang - Cho Chang's Ravenclaw son.  
Steven Snape - Snape's only nephew.  
Melody Clearwater - Second cousin of Penny Clearwater.  
Gerald Remus Lupin - Remus Lupin's only son.  
Daniel Malfoy - Son to Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
Gabby Malfoy - Slytherin sister of Daniel Malfoy.  
  
  
The morning of a new Hogwarts year was always very enjoyable. Lily felt very important, wearing new Gryffindor robes, and the feel of the new Hogwarts uniform that was fitted for her, under her robes. Settled in a armchair, she was busily arranging her books for the classes she had. This would he first out of three days a week she had Herbology first. Carefully followed by History of Magic, Charms, then Transfiguration before lunchtime. The flames of the fireplace were flickering madly in the vacant common room. Lily was always up early. She settled in an armchair at a quarter past six AM.  
  
It wasn't till about seven AM till she heard footsteps retreat downward from the stiarcases. In filled a very groggy looking Daniel Malfoy, yet looking as sharp as ever in his new uniform. "G'morning...Lily." He stated quietly, seeming to be dragging his case of books along the floor. "Hullo Daniel." Lily greeted him with a bright smile. "Looking forward to classes?" Daniel nodded. "However, i'm not used to getting up this early at all." He collapsed on the couch across from the fireplace. Lily merely rolled her eyes.  
  
A light thumping noise came a little while later. Violet came stumbling down the stairs, her hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail with a lavender ribbon. She was also dragging her books. "Goodmorning everyone." She greeted the two with a nod of her head. A few moments later, the common room began to buzz with the awakening first years and soon the upperclassmen joined them. Fifteen minutes from breakfast time, James joined them, looking grogger then ever.   
  
"Took me five minutes to wake him up," Gerald said with a laugh.  
"Well i'm not used to this!" James shot back in defense.  
  
Violet was asking Lily to help arrange her books, in doing so she'd know what classes to go to and what books to grab first. James began to reorganize his inkbottles and quills. "Got enough parchment? I have a couple of extra rolls." James, whom had little parchement to begin with, gladly accepted. Soon the Gryffindor Prefect, (which they had learned was Melody Clearwater, second cousin to Penny Clearwater) lined them up, and they began the journey back down to the Great Hall.  
  
  
"Now remember to get ON the staircase. Nobody should wait for the second time around, whoever will wind up on the 10th floor." Melody shot to the group once they were near the stiarcases, out of the narrow corridor leading in and out of Gryffindor house. "All classes are to be attended outside, and on the first ten floors of Hogwarts. For first years anyways." She said this was a smile, bellowing in her scarlet and black robes as she led the group down another spiraling staircase.  
  
  
Violet jumped down the remaining three steps to avoid an invisible one. James wabbled off to the side, followed by Gerald, who was calmly coming down the stairs prefectly. Lily balanced herself and walked down the staircases in a rush. "I am never going to get used to that." James grumbled, once they reached the main hallway of Hogwarts. Lily and Violet merely giggled, quickly rushing into the buzzing Great Hall.  
  
--  
  
  
The chatter was mild, in the morning also. Many students were still rather sleepy. James was sipping apple juice out of his goblet, looking at the list of classes printed on a small piece of parchment that he had. "I have double potions with Slytherin house after lunch." Gerald groaned. "Me too!" Violet peered over at Lily, who was cutting up her french toast, and eating it carefully. "Lily," She began. "Herbology, right?" Lily swallowed her food and nodded her head.   
  
Violet turned her head towards the head of the Great Hall, where the Professors were sitting. Suddenly, her head jerked around fastly, and she kicked Lily from under the table. Lily cried out in surprise and dropped her fork. "What was that for?" She hissed at her friend. Violet leaned over and her voice reduced to a mere whisper. "Snape keeps staring at you. He's so creepy..." Lily looked up, and found a pair of dark pupils set directly on her. Her green eyes widened, as a chill ran down her spine.  
  
"That is creepy. Oh no-He's the potions teacher, correct?"  
"Yeah he is. I'm so not looking forward to HIS class."  
  
"He still fancys the position of being the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Daniel said, scooting down farther, having heard the two girls. "However, doesn't he like being potions teacher?" Lily turned her gaze at Daniel. Daniel merely shrugged. "He's been after that position ever since my father and mother were in school." Violet shook her head. "But there IS no new teacher for thar subject this year." Lily shrugged. "Mum told me they got a new one every year."  
  
"Yeah, oh well we'll found out later." Lily dismissed the subject, and the new chatter of Quidditch started up again. She couldn't shake the feeling of Snape, throughout breakfast. Of course, she was uncomfortable half the time, so she focused her time on chatting endlessly with Violet, as well as eating to avoid looking back at the staring potions' teacher. 


End file.
